


scent of wet bloom

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Crying, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Summary: A walk in the garden.
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Nefertiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	scent of wet bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



The king's daughter cannot be permitted to go to the gardens alone, Seti told Anck-su-namun. She is like the precious lotus Ra was born from, and to have that sacred purity stolen by the thieves who wait outside her chamber's walls would be an insult upon the royal lineage. Go with her, he commanded Anck-su-namun. Go with her so that she may not be defiled.

A good defiling would do her well, Anck-su-namun thought as she watched Nefetiri weave between the flowering vines. They sparred with one another, got filthy down in the dirt, and yet Nefertiri still held herself like she's the graceful one. Something should have sunk its teeth into her and see how she liked it, being the plaything of forces greater than herself.

"The garden is so lovely this time of year," Nefertiri said. "Just look at the water lilies!"

"They are blooming."

Anck-su-namun watched Nefertiri slip her sandals off; the princess had lovely legs sculpted with muscle. Instead of her pleated linen dress she was in a thin transparent robe, her heavy jewelry and scent cone and wig left behind. Her natural hair had a curl to it that Anck-su-namun would love to tug, to yank straight and then drag her around by it. 

Nefertiri glided down the stone steps into the pool where the lilies floated, water soaking up her shift and making it transparent. The fabric clung between her legs, outlining the shape of her cunt before she went deeper. Up her body the waterline crept, revealing more and more of her form, tanned skin and muscle. Hard lines to fit a trained fighter like herself, hard lines and strong bones.

"Are you going to join me?" she called to Anck-su-namun. "The day is hot but the water is cool."

"I'd rather stay dry."

She splashed and sends the lily pads rocking, a wave of clear water splitting into breakers and putting out glittering droplets. Her amusement continued as she waded into the center of the pool and picked a blush pink lotus up. It had a gentle scent barely perceptible from the shore, but Nefertiri took huge gulps of it out on the pond, her cheeks flushing to match the color of the lotus.

"I feel faint," she murmured, dropping the lotus back into the water. "Dizzy. The heat of the day- it's inside me." Her hands pressed her body, cupped cool water to pour over it.

Anck-su-namun tossed off her own sandals and dipped into the shallows, stretching her arms out towards Nefertiri. She feared the princess would go under. The flush of her face had grown deeper, and she stumbled towards the shore and sat down heavily on the bricks lining the pool. Rivulets of water flowed off her body and into the dry earth.

"Do you require the shade?"

"I- I do not know. This is not the heat of the sun; this is the heat of passion."

Passion! What could someone as virginal as a king's daughter know about passion, conditioned into a royal model of purity. Her father had put Anck-su-namun to the task of preventing the rash decisions that resulted from passion, and now she watched her ward pant and paw at her own body. It was fortunate that no one else was in the garden to see this display, Nefertiri tearing her own slip trying to touch her clit. Her motions were aggressive but she seemed to find no pleasure in it.

A good defiling would do her well, Anck-su-namun thought, and she crept forward before pouncing. Nefertiri put up a sad fight, wrestling with one arm while touching herself with the other, and it was easy to pin both her hands above her head. She moaned and canted her hips, searching for something to grind against.

"No fight left? You've always had plenty when we spar."

"Please," she begged. Tears were running down her face. "Anck-su-namun, I ask of you as a friend-"

Anck-su-namun kissed her on the mouth and bit her bottom lip open, smiling at the noise Nefertiri made. She laced her hands into that dark curly hair and yanked, finding space to drag her teeth down her jaw and neck. The skin swelled in pink lines. Nefertiri rocked side to side but Anck-su-namun held firm, her knees pressed into the soft padding on the inside of Nefertiri's thighs.

"We aren't friends," she said. She tore a strip off Nefertiri's shift and used it to tie her hands. "Stay quiet, or else the entire palace will know what kind of woman you are."

Dripping with water, Nefertiri's breasts shook as she tried to pull her wrists apart. Anck-su-namun bit them hard, like sinking her teeth into summer fruit. That would bruise, and she would know for weeks when they stripped after sparing that her mouth was the only one allowed to touch royal blood. Only when she reached Nefertiri's nipples did she switch, from biting to sucking. 

It took only a simple shift of her knees and then Anck-su-namun could slot their thighs together, let Nefertiri press up into her leg with a pathetic noise. The scent must have done this to Nefertiri, made her body go wild, as the wetness of her cunt coated a long slick section of her inner thighs. It smelled of salty musk, mixed with the pheremone scent of their sweat. The sun was hot on her back as she slit a hand down to pinch Nefertiri's clit, making her shiver.

"Easy," she whispered, sliding two fingers inside. "What a slut." In the royal harem it'd been her pleasure to go to the least favored wives and do this, make them follow her around like she was the king. She never thought she'd be able to open someone above her rank like this. 

"You win."

"Win what?"

Her fingers had not returned to Nefertiri's clit, nor her thigh. There was an art to drawing things out and she was practicing it. Slowly.

"This fight. I surrender."

"Giving up so easily?"

The bite on Nefertiri's lip was dripping blood as she nodded. Since the initial moment of shock she hadn't stopped crying, and tears poured down her face. Anck-su-namun took pity and stroked her clit, watching her pretty mouth open when she came.

She put that mouth to use by crawling up Nefertiri's body and straddling her face.

"Finish your job," Anck-su-namun snapped, grabbing Nefertiri by the hair and yanking her head up. The first few licks were clumsy, amateur efforts and she yanked harder. If anything was going to get her off it would be the whimpering noises Nefertiri was making, not her mouth.

Orgasm was a slow and low build. Sweat rolled down her spine and between her eyes, the sun sinking lower in the sky. Soon the king would be wondering where his daughter and lover were. A fight gone wrong, she'd tell him. Nothing to be worried about here. She reached behind herself and dug her nails into the bites on Nefertiri's breasts. When that didn't provoke a reaction she thrust her hips forward, grinding down instead of sitting there and not doing any work. 

The relief was instant. Hard sensation, something that shot up her body and made her shiver. If she came like that every time then she'd be a much easier woman. Nefertiri looked clueless, slick dripping down the sides of her chin and a blank expression on her face. The flush was gone. She was fucked out. Ravished.

"Would you like to go back into the water?" Anck-su-namun cooed. "I think you'd look lovely with a crown of lotus blooms."

Nefertiri trembled. It was a satisfying sight.


End file.
